


His Queen

by lazy_storm_clouds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Can you tell I like italics and drama?, F/M, I don't want to spoil it but.., I'm Sorry, Why do I keep writing one-shots at ridiculous times in the morning?, i mean kinda..., just read it please, uhhh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Her red hair was dripping in shining ice crystals and shimmering white snowflakes. Her eyes were pools of the warmest hot springs. She was beautiful even when she seemed sad.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm awful at titles but hopefully, you decided to give this a chance anyway!

_She looks so beautiful._

One moment he’d been fighting with his men, so close to seeing the end. The next, he was in her arms. He didn’t even know where he was other than in her arms outside.

Her lap cradled his head gently, as a mother would a babe. Her hands were freezing on his cheeks and hair. She must’ve taken her gloves off. She needed them back on. It was winter and they were outside. She mustn’t freeze. Not her. He would freeze thousand times over for just her hands to stay warm.

There was something wet on his face. _Oh_. It was her tears.

 _Don’t cry,_ he tried to say but the words just wouldn’t come. He could only make some kind of groaning noise.

“No, no. Don’t speak. It’s okay, Jon, I’ve got you.” More tears splashed down on him as she brushed his unruly curls back.

She looked so beautiful even in the Northern winter. _Especially_ in the Northern winter. She carried the North in her veins and the North responded to that, making her stand out more than even the most unique snowflake.

Her red hair was dripping in shining ice crystals and shimmering white snowflakes. Her eyes were pools of the warmest hot springs. She was beautiful even when she seemed sad.

 _Why is she sad?_ He raised his arm to try and slow the flow of tears down her cheeks. His arm felt so heavy it was a miracle he was able to move it. It was slow but he tried. She sobbed even harder and grabbed his hand tight.

“It’s alright, Jon. I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. _We’ll_ be fine.”

Her voice was trembling and he dearly wished he could remove that tremble. She sounded scared. She should never be scared, not again. He’d tried so hard so she would never be scared again.

_Why is she scared? They had defeated the Night King, hadn’t they?_

Oh. _Oh!_

Awareness came to him slowly. The wound steadily killing him had already gone numb from the cold. He’d just assumed it was the normal biting winds of the North. What’s a bit of wind to a man who’d lived in the North his whole life aside from one trip South?

His eyes widened as he could feel the slightest bit of pain. The freezing wound was burning something fierce. He’d be fine, though. He’d be fine. Sansa said so.

She clutched his hand tighter and stopped brushing his hair just to hold him. He’d longed for this. Just being held by her. He knew it was a sin when he had longed for it. And now, being a Targaryen it was sin no longer, yet he felt the guilt at being pleased all the same. Here he was, dying and leaving her, and he could only think of how guilty he felt for being cherished.

_I’m sorry._

He hoped it came across well enough on his face since he couldn’t seem to speak.

It must have, for she bent over, her hair a curtain of red. She pressed her forehead to his, eyes squeezed shut, before pressing a kiss to his brow as he’d done to her.

 _What would the lords think?_ The thought crossed his mind before quickly being cast aside. Most of the lords were either wounded as well, dead or still fighting. They wouldn’t care enough to notice what their Queen was doing.

And that’s what she was. What she was always meant to be. Jon knew just how well she’d do when he entrusted her with the North. It was a part of him as it was a part of her. She’d be careful with it and nurture it. She did so well while he was away. She’d do well again. They’d name her Queen, as she already was in all but name, and she’d rule with grace.

If only he’d be there to see it.

She’d not moved and for a moment Jon feared her frozen in position. She slowly rose her head just enough to look him in the eyes. She’d stopped crying and now her eyes only help resignation, love, and determination.

“I love you, Jon. So much. I love you.”

Her voice was naught but an urgent whisper, delicate as the white winds, soft as the summer snows.

Gods, how he’d never thought he’d hear those words. Nothing would ever compare to finally hearing those words.

_I love you too._

Oh, how he struggled to get those words out!

“I- I- I lov-,” Iron and copper climbed up his throat and was coating his tongue. “I love y-,” It had reached his lips making them slippery. “I love you, Sansa.”

He ended up dragging out her name but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was almost like he was cherishing it on his lips anyway. He'd finally said it. He'd finally told her and she loved him back.

* * *

Sansa cried out in anguish to the skies as Jon breathed his last breath. He’d died with her name on his lips and he’d loved her. He’d loved her! And the Gods saw fit to take him away. She couldn’t say for how long she lay draped over him and crying, perhaps hours or days.

Ser Davos finally found her and carefully extracted her. All she could think as she was escorted to the Great Hall and Jon to the pyres was what her father said about family.

_When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives._

The pack had survived and the lone wolf had died. Arya, Bran, and Sansa were all safe and well but Jon died alone in the snows just outside of Winterfell because he tried so hard to keep them safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm.. I'm sorry? 
> 
> I'm really not, though. The idea shoved itself at me and wouldn't leave until I wrote it so 🤷♀️
> 
> If I made you cry or angry or whatever, please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
